A história de Sherlock & Samantha - 1ª Temporada
by Samantha Lady Malfoy
Summary: O futuro é incerto para todos nós , principalmente para o homem mais estranho que Samantha já conhecerá . Nesta primeira temporada iremos conhecer cada personagem , iremos interagir com cada um deles no decorrer da temporada. espero que gostem...
1. CAPITULO 1 - Estudo cor de Rosa

1ª Temporada - CAPITULO 1 – O ESTUDO ROSA

Mais uma vez John desperta alarmado por conta do pesadelo que o assombra , sentado na cama , ele respira fortemente olhando para o nada até se deita ainda incomodado com o pesadelo que o faz perder o sono...alguns minutos depois ele se encontrava sentado em sua mesa com uma xícara de chá na mesa enquanto pegava o notebook que se encontrava na gaveta.

Olhou para tela

BLOG DOUTOR JOHN WATSON

-Como vai o seu blog?_Pergunta a ficóloga

-Bem, muito bem_ respondeu John

-Não escreveu nada , não foi?_Perguntou novamente a médica

-Acabou de escrever "Ainda tem problemas de confiança"_Comenta Jonh sério

-E você leu o que escrevi de cabeça para o que quero dizer?_Pergunta a psicóloga atenta ao seu paciente- Jon , você é um á um tempo até se adaptar á vida civil , e escrever um blog sobre tudo o que aconteceu com você , honestamente , lhe ajudará.

-não aconteceu nada comigo_ afirma John decidido

Durante alguns meses ocorreu casos de mortes inexplicáveis , dando a entender que todos se mataram , mas todos os três morrendo da mesma forma em situações diferentes..como ?

Samantha naquela manhã havia chegado ao local indicado pela Sra:Hudson "Baker Street 221B" Samantha aperta a campainha e espera alguns segundos até a porta se abrir e uma senhora se mostrar.

-Sra; Hudson? Eu sou Samantha Malfoy , nos falamos ontem a noite _comenta a jovem esticando as mãos para um cumprimento

-Prazer querida_ cumprimenta Sra:Hudson sorrindo docemente -Entre , espero que você goste do novo quarto _Comenta Hudson dando passagem para a jovem entrar-Era o antigo porão e tive que fazer uma reforma para poder torná-lo um local habitável _Sra:Hudson desce um andar e abre a nova porta revelando um local confortável.

-Adorei , irei ficar com ele _responde Samantha

-Sério? Fico contente _Responde Sra:Hudson animada –A Cozinha , sala e o banheiro se encontra no andar de cima , é Comunitário.

-Legal _responde a jovem sorrindo e empolgada já começando a pensar na arrumação do quarto

-Gostaria de ajuda ?_Perguntou Sra:Hudson

-Adoraria _ responde Samantha sorrindo para a senhora do prédio.

Enquanto isso John caminhava pelo parque até que alguém o chama

-John ? John Watson?_chama o homem conseguindo a atenção de John -Stamford , Mike Stamford .Fomos para Barts Juntos_Se identifica Mike

-Sim , desculpe , Mike , Ola._ responde John apertando a mãos cumprimentando Mike

-é , e sei que engordei _ brinca Mike

-Não , não _ fala John um pouco constrangido

-Soube que foi baleado.O que aconteceu?_Perguntou Mike preocupado

-Levei um tiro -Responde John ...

Dando um tempo ambos estavam sentados num banco , tomando um copo de café enquanto a conversa se prolongava.

-Continua em Barts?_Pergunta John

-Lecionando agora ,para jovens brilhantes como é , Odeio eles. _responde Mike bebericando seu café-E você? Ficará por aqui até se ajeitar?

-Londres é cara , para quem vive de pensão _Responde Jonh

-Não suportaria outro lugar _comenta Mike-Não o John Watson que conheço.

-Não sou John Watson_ diz John mais sério

-Harry não poderia ajudar?_Pergunta Mike

-Como se isso fosse acontecer._responde John achando graça da pergunta

-Não sei , dividir um apartamento ou algo do tipo?_Comenta Mike dando idéia

-Quem me quereria como colega de quarto?_Pergunta John olhando para Mike

Mike acaba rindo da situação , nem sabe John o por que.

-O que?_Pergunta John

-é a segunda pessoa que me fala isso hoje._Comenta Mike ainda rindo

-Quem foi o primeiro?_Pergunta John .

Enquanto a conversa seguia , ocorria uma visita no necrotério .

-É recente?_Pergunta Serhlock

-Acabou de chegar_responde Molly animada-67 anos .causas o conhecia , ele era legal.

-Certo_comenta Sherlock fechando o saco preto –Começaremos com o chicote.

Sherlock chicoteava o corpo já falecido , cada chicoteada era mais forte e sem parar até que o cansaço falou mais alto.

-Então , dia ruim , não é?_Pergunta Molly sorrindo

-Quero saber quais ferimentos surgiram nestes 20 minutos.O álibi de alguém depende -me um SMS.

-Estava me , quando terminar..._Molly é cortada por sherlock que acabara de olhar pra ela - Estas usando batom.Não usava antes_ observou ele

-Eu...-gaguejou Molly -Eu passei um pouco.

-Desculpe-me , o que dizia? _ perguntou ele voltando a anotar algumas informações num bloco de papel

-Queria saber se gostaria de tomar café._Disse Molly na esperança de sair com Sherlock , nem que seja pra beber um café.

Fechando o bloco Sherlock responde -Preto,duas colheres de açúcar, por favor .Estarei lá em cima_ Dizendo isso ele sai deixando uma Molly frustrada- Certo !

Sherlock estava fazendo algumas analises no laboratório quando Mike juntamente com John chega a sala fazendo Sherlock observar a entrada

-Um pouco diferente do meu dia_ comenta John

-Não faz idéia-fala Mike

-Mike , empresta o seu celular? O meu não tem sinal;_Pergunta Sherlock voltando a fazer a analise

-E o telefoone aqui?_Pergunta Mike

-Prefiro enviar SMS_ Responde Sherlock mais claro

-Desculpe , deixei no meu casaco_ desculpou-se Mike

John que estava atento a conversa acabou oferecendo o seu aparelho celular

-Aqui _ Ele oferece-Use o meu .

-Obrigado_ Agradece Sherlock indo pegar o telefone

-é um velho amigo meu , John Watson.

-Afeganistão ou Iraque?_Pergunta Sherlock atento no celular

-Como?_Pergunta John surpreso

-Qual? Afeganistão ou Iraque?_Sherlock novamente pergunta enquanto entregava o celular de volta para John

-Afeganistão , como sabia?_Perguntou John surpreso

-óh Molly , café , Obrigado_ fala ele pegando o café – O que houve com o Batom?

-Não ficou bom em mim -Respondeu Molly um pouco incerta

-sério? Estava melhor . Sua boca esta pequena , agora _ comenta ele tomando um gole do café e indo se sentar onde estava

-certo_ comenta Molly saindo do laboratório

-Gosta de violinos ?_Pergunta Sherlock agora digitando no notebook

Mike olhou para seu amigo que o mesmo olhou para ele e depois para Sherlock

-Desculpe , o que ?- John perguntou

-Eu o toco quando fico pensando, e as vezes não falo por dias._responde Sherlock ainda digitando até que ele pare e olha para John- Incomodaria você? possíveis colegas de quarto devem saber o pior do outro.

John estava realmente começando a se perguntar se aquele homem era normal ou um ser de outro mundo e olhou para Mike

-Falou de mim? _Perguntou

-Nem uma palavra _responde Mike

-Então, quem disse sobre colegas?-Pergunta John olhando para Sherlock

-Eu. Disse ao Mike que sou um cara difícil,pois não achava ninguém.E aqui esta ele, com um velho amigo que retornou do Afeganistão.Não foi difícil deduzir _Falou Sherlock enquanto colocava seu casaco e o cachecol

-Como sabe do Afeganistão?_Pergunta John sério , mas por dentro curioso

-Gostei de um lugar legal no centro de Londres_ dizia Sherlock enquanto mexia em seu celular -Acho que podemos pagá-lo . nos encontraremos lá , as 19 em ponto –fala Sherlock olhando para John –Desculpe , tenho que que deixei meu chicote no necrotério _fala ele se retirando

-Só isso?_Pergunta John olhando pra trás

-Só isso, o que?_Para Sherlock e dá meia volta olhando novamente para John

-Acabamos de nos conhecer e já visitaremos um apartamento?_Pergunta John incrédulo

Sherlock deu de ombro -Algum problema?

John sorriu para Mike de uma forma irônica e volta a atenção para Sherlock -Não sabemos nada um do outro.Não sei onde nos sequer sei seu nome.

-Sherlock olhou atentamente para John -Sei que foi médico do exército e voltou devido a um irmão que se preocupa , mas não pede ajuda por não gostar dele, talvez pelo alcoolismo , ou pelo recém divorcio.

A terapeuta acha que o seu mancar é psicológico, certo? Para começar esta bom, não acha?-Pergunta Sherlock voltando a caminhar pra saindo abrindo a porta , mas antes de sair ele volta e diz-Meu nome é Sherlock Holmes .O endereço é Baker Street, tarde !

John olhou para Mike confuso enquanto o mesmo comenta-Sim , ele é sempre assim...

Depois de algumas horas Samantha e Sra:Hudson já haviam terminado a decoração de seu quarto.

-Isso é maravilhoso_ exclama Hudson maravilhada com o resultado

-Terei que concordar , bem que meu diretor poderia contratá-la para poder ser Designe interior pra poder dar uma caprichada na decoração do dormitório feminino_ comenta Samantha num tom de brincadeira até que alguém bate na porta.

Sra:Hudson desculpa-se de Samantha e foi atender quem quer que fosse , e para a alegria de Hudson era Sherlock que a abraçou carinhosamente e a apresentou ao Dr:John Watson seu novo colega de quarto.

-Incrível , dois novos inquilinos_comenta Sra:Hudson feliz

-Dois?_Pergunta Sherlock arqueando a sobrancelha

-Sim.._responde Hudson –há uma jovem que acabou de se instalar no antigo porão , terminamos o trabalho agora _comenta dando passagem para os dois entrarem.

-Samantha ? poderias chegar lá em cima sim _Pede Sra:Hudson acompanhando os dois enquanto ouvia um "Claro Sra:Hudson." E prontamente subiu as escadas indo até os dois homens que estavam entrando no local

-Ficará muito bonito_ comenta o Loiro com a bengala dando uma caminhada da sala pra cozinha – muito bonito mesmo.

-Sim...sim é exatamente o que acho_ responde o moreno alto._Mudarei imediatamente

-Assim que limpar essa sujeira._ comenta John

O moreno um pouco constrangido caminhou pela sala e começou a organizar algumas coisas

-Tudo isso.._John é cortado pelo comentário de Sherlock _Bem , posso arrumar as coisas um pouco foi quando Samantha notou algo que acabou pensando alto.

-Isso é um crânio?

Os dois homens viraram na porta notando uma bela jovem de longos cabelos pretos cacheados , olhos intensamente azuis , um ar angelical .

\- é um amigo meu_ responde Sherlock – Desculpe-me quem é você?

-Oh...desculpe _ fala a Jovem envergonhada pela falta de educação , aproximando-se de Sherlock estendeu a mãos para um cumprimento _Samantha Lady Malfoy , mas me chame apenas de Sasha _fala a jovem

Sherlock apertou a mão da jovem , notou que a pele dela era suave , mas o aperto era firme , decidida –Sherlock Holmes e este _Sherlock apontava para o loiro –este é Watson.

-Prazer doutor

-O prazer é todo meu , senhorita Malfoy _cumprimenta John

Sherlock e John notaram a careta de insatisfeita de Samantha.

-O que achou ?_Pergunta Sra:Hudson trazendo chá –Tem outro quarto lá em cima , caso precisem de dois quartos.

_é claro que precisaremos _ falou John um pouco incomodado com a insinuação fazendo a jovem dar uma risada abafada

-Desculpe-me _desculpou-se Samantha tentando aparentar seriedade agora

-Não se de tudo aqui.A ao lado, tem um casal.

Sra:Hudson caminha indo até a cozinha , olhando para o local ela olha para o seu pupilo Sherlock-Sherlock ,.Que bagunça armou e tratou de arrumar enquanto John sentava numa poltrona e Samantha sentava em outra.

-Busquei por você na internet, ontem a noite_Comenta John abrindo o inicio de uma nova conversa

-Algo interessante?_Pergunta Sherlock

-Encontrei o seu site_ responde John-A Ciência da Dedução.

-O que achou?_ Quis saber Sherlock

John fez uma cara estranha –Disse que poderia identificar com programador pela gravata e um piloto pelo polegar esquerdo.


	2. Estudo cor de Rosa - continuação

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" posso ler sua carreira militar em seu rosto e pernas e os hábitos alcoólicos de seu irmão pelo celular._fala Sherlock meio convencido/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Como?_Pergunta John incomodando/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-E esses suicídios , Sherlock?_Pergunta Sra:Hudson indo a sala segurando o jornal -Achei que viriam direto a você.Três exatamente iguais./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Sherlock foi indo calmamente a janela ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Quatro _ fala ele olhando para o lado de fora olhando um carro patrulha-Houve um quarto.E desta vez há algo diferente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Um Quarto?_Pergunta Sra:Hudson/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Até que um homem de meia idade adentra a sala , tinha cabelos platinados , porte atlético trajando um sobretudo ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Onde?_Sherlock pergunta olhando para o tal homem/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Brixton , Lauriston Gardens._Responde o Homem/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-O que há de novo neste? Não viria se não houvesse algo._Conclui Sherlock/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Nenhuma havia deixado vez deixaram./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Sherlock conteve-se apenas em dar um pequeno sorriso de canto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Virá?_Pergunta o Homem/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Quem é o perito?_Sherlock pergunta curioso/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Anderson_ Responde o homem já impaciente/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Sherlock não gostou muito da resposta e estava bem evidente em seu rosto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Não gosta muito de me ajudar._Relata ele/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Ele não é seu assistente_ Fala o Homem/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Eu preciso de um assistente !_Exclama Sherlock óbvio/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Virá?_Novamente o Homem pergunta querendo acabar com o assunto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Não na viatura.Já vou./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Obrigado _Fala o Homem agradecido virando os calcanhares e sai do apartamento /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Alguns segundos se passaram até que a porta se faz um click foi então que Sherlock pular numa comemoração/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Maravilha . Sim ! Quatro suicídios em série e agora um bilhete ! Natal antecipado _ fala Sherlock arrumando algumas coisas enquanto Samantha achava graça da forma do homem expressar um grande interesse pelo caso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Sra:Hudson , Chegarei tarde .Posso precisar comer algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Sou a proprietária , querido , não sua empregada _ Fala Hudson lembrando-o com quem ele estava falando/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Algo frio servirá _Pede ele enquanto colocava o sobretudo ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-John , tome um chá , sinta-se em casa._fala Sherlock já saindo -Não me espere acordado !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Olha como ele sai ...Meu marido era assim _ Fala Sra:Hudson olhando para as duas pessoas na sala.-Mas você _ fala ela agora para John- Parece ser o tipo mais chá .Descanse sua perna _Fala Sra:Hudson se preparando para sair/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Dana-se a minha perna ! _Berra John assustando as mulheres/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Desculpe , desculpe.é que as vezes essa coisa maldita _ fala ele batendo a bengala na perna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Entendo , querido .Meu problema é o quadril _ fala Hudson saindo do aposento/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Uma xícara seria ótimo _ Fala ele pegando um jornal e começando a foliar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Só essa , não sou sua empregada _fala Hudson repreendendo-o/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-E biscoito , se tiver _ fala ele ainda olhando ao jornal/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Não sou sua empregada !_Fala Hudson saindo enquanto John fechava o jornal e olha para a Jovem./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-O que faz da vida ? trabalha ? estuda? _Pergunta ele quebrando o silencio/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Samantha sorri educadamente mostrando o quão linda ela era mesmo usando o acessório que ela odiava ... O óculos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Irei iniciar a faculdade de medicina " de mendi-bruxo na realidade" _Responde ela enquanto sua mente pensava numa outra resposta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Oh ! Legal ... Salvar vidas _ comentou John sorrindo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Você é um médico _ Fala a vós na porta assustando os dois na sala-Na verdade , um médico do exército./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Sim_responde John ficando de pé com a ajuda de sua bengala/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-É dos bons ?_Pergunta Sherlock colocando as luvas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Muito bom_ responde John convencido/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Já viu lesões , entã violentas._ fala Sherlock se aproximando um pouco do Homem/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Bem , sim_ conclui John/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Várias coisas ruins,aposto..._ comenta Sherlock arrancando uma risada abafada de Samantha entendendo aquela conversa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Claro que sim_ fala John entendendo a jogada – suficientes por uma vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Quer ver mais ?_Pergunta Sherlock Sorrindo vitorioso sabendo da resposta/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Não...Oh Deus , sim !_ responde John eufórico/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Sherlock olhou para a Jovem sentada em sua poltrona -Vem também !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Eu? _Pergunta Samantha já em pé –Não...não quero atrapalhar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Que isso , faço questão , já que estas se formando em medicina_Fala Sherlock usando um argumento certo que fez a jovem pensar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" pegar meu sobretudo_fala a jovem passando pelos dois e descendo rapidamente as escadas , adentrando ao seu cômodo , pegando um sobretudo cinza e o coloca enquanto ela ouve passos descendo as escadas e a voz de John dizendo-Desculpe Sra:Hudson pularei o chá.vou sair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Os dois?_Pergunta Hudson indo até eles/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Três _ fala a jovem subindo as escadas e se ficando ao lado de Hudson lhe oferecendo um beijo no rosto fazendo com que a senhora dê um sorriso amplo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Suicídios impossíveis? Todos os quatros? Não dá pra ficar em casa, quando algo divertido acontece _ fala Sherlock se aproximando colocando as mãos nos ombros de Sra:Hudson e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Olha você , feliz.Não é certo_Fala Hudson preocupada/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Quem se importa com o certo ?_Pergunta ele caminhando até a porta –O Jogo , Sra:Hudson, acabou de começar !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Sherlock abre a porta e sai sendo seguido por John e Samantha/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Táxi !_Chama ele enquanto um táxi parava em frente a abre a porta e adentra e em seguida de John e Samantha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"O caminho foi silencioso , John olhou para a esquerda vendo Samantha olhando para o celular , nitidamente a caixa de email e depois para Sherlock que também estava mexendo em seu celular./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Sherlock havia notado um pouco a fisionomia de John então prontamente parando de mexer no celular ainda olhando para a janela.-Certo, pode perguntar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Sim , onde vamos_Perguntou John/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Para a cena do crime;Próximo?_ responde Sherlock/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Quem é você e o que faz?_Outra pergunta/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-O que achas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Diria que detetive particular _responde John notando ser observado pela jovem ao seu lado/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Mas?_Sherlock disse/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Mas a policia não vai até detetives particulares_ conclui John olhando para Sherlock/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Faço consultoria investigativa.O Único no mundo, eu inventei _responde Sherlock entretido com o mundo de fora/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Como assim?_Pergunta John e Samantha que se entreolharam ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Quando não sabem o que fazer , eles me consultam_ respondeu Sherlock/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Não consultam amadores _ comenta John sorrindo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Ontem ao vê-lo falei Afeganistão ou Iraque .Pareceu surpreso_ comentou Sherlock/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Sim como sabia?_Perguntou John ainda lembrando do ocorrido/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-Não sabia , eu vi _ Sherlock strong/strongsimplesmente respondeu/p 


End file.
